A Boondocks Poem: No Drama
by Riley Waz Hur
Summary: It's over. No mo'. Their are still hurt feelings, but not as much as before.


_Aiight, i ain't feel like sayin nothing, so let's get to the chace, this is from Cindy  
Aiight, peace, REad on!_

* * *

**A Boondocks Poem: No Drama**

**Aiight, so now I gotta go change my status,**

**and no it wasn't from being the Bad-est,**

**It was actually from being the MAD-dest-**

**Black chick you'll ever ...know**

**I was so mad I put on a ... show**

**And no not as A ... hoe,**

**It was as a girl who just couldn't cope**

**But now I'm better, I'm dope**

**And but not as good as be-fo',**

**and that I am for sure, **

**And I've even checked for the cure,**

**But the doctor just asked me "Nigga? Why are you here?"**

**I replied with a middle finger,**

**the nurse ex-courted me out of there,**

**before I tried to pull out all of his hair,**

**But BITCH, I really don't care, **

**whoops, wash my mouth out with soap,**

**And did I mentioned, I'm dope?**

**Nope, not the drug, **

**What I look like, a thug?**

**We'll, if I do, then it's true **

**Naw, not a flucke,**

**If I had a gun then I'd shoot,**

**Up all the residents, and I'd be the president**

**Of woodcrest, and look at all the boy's staring at my CHEST,**

**Yup, they know who's best, **

**My CREW, but enough about me,**

**more about you, the guy I thought was a fool,**

**But I guess we were all cruel, **

**and acting in-cool, but what was a supposed to do**

**I was caught off of my groove, **

**And nobody was their to soothe,**

**so I had to use rap as my tool,**

**to really to to you,**

**but now we're all ok,**

**believe me when I say,**

**This whole thing was just Gay,**

**WHOA! WHOA! WAIT!**

**No offense to gay's, **

**Cuz, I know ya'll don't play,**

**With them jokes ending "HAAAAAY",**

**But ok, anyway,**

**I just wanted to mention to you guys,**

**With your mouth opened wide,**

**acting all surprised at my rhyme,**

**Thinking "It's over, but WHY?"**

**We'll let me give you a sign,**

**I'll start with a dime, **

**Throw it up in the air, **

**It lands on tales,**

**And guess what, **

**IMMA BEAT YOU TILL YOU WHALE!**

**Or even longer, Until I get stronger,**

**What should I do next, **

**that question, I ponder,**

**Look over yonder! You see that bat?**

**Go hand it here! And I'll give you a whack!**

**And It'll land upon your back**

**And all your bones will end up crack**

**How do you feel about that?**

**OH? NOW YOUR SCARED?**

**You're crying that ain't fair?**

**Well why should a pay,**

**even though the lime light is shared,**

**It feels more like a pear,**

**Like nothing is there,**

**but a big bowl of dis-pare, **

**and no-one who cares, **

**Even though that I got what I wanted out,**

**I still want to scream and shout,**

**But I really shouldn't pout,**

**Cuz if I do that enough, I'll grow a big snout**

**And no drama is better than a pig,**

**Nicki minaj wears a lot of wigs!**

**Woah, that was random, **

**but I just like the way she sings,**

**It's like she can grow wings,**

**but what does that bring?**

**Not anything?**

**Are you confused With the words that I chooses?**

**Big, bold, and kinda sooths**

**Like a brand new pair of shoes...**

**You know who makes thouhs?**

**DIGGY SIMMONS...Their called chivalrous because diggy diggs women, and their feelings**

**Ok this is really off topic-**

**This is stupid, so I just gotta stop it**

**It like I just got to work and now I gotta clock in**

**And now I can't wait until I go shoppin'**

**But I gotta work, and deal with this mess,**

**and now I'm all depressed,**

**Full with stress, is the best way to explain it**

**I just got my heart back and now I'm trying to strain it-**

**I Took a picture of it and now I'm about to frame it**

**Because I don't know who's just gonna take it! **

**Hopefully not someone who's just gonna brack it**

**See now look at me, back on topic like someone just shocked me,**

**put in a paper and then shanked it**

**So hold up wait, were was I going**

**Look out side is it snowing?**

**No, we'll it will be soon, because it's about to get cold,**

**Because that whole "Dramatic"act, was getting old...**

**So I'm glad it's over so I won't turn to mold,**

**Lookin at my cards? we'll I'm just gonna fold.**

**And I'm glade no-ones BS can ever be sold...**

**Hold up, hold up, we're not going there...**

**Instead of that, "Let's go to a fair!"**

**Or "CANDY LAND" We're "EVERYONE SHARES!"**

**Tee-hee hee! "Let's all be HAPPY!"**

**Ar-herm, now that was rather sappy,**

**I'm the type of person to feel rather snappy,**

**but AYE, we can all act PEPPY!**

**We can all be Track runners, and no-one better lap me!**

* * *

_Lots of metaphors and sarcasm... HA! Funny to me... anyway, it's over, fuck it, we're done, still hurts, but DEAL WITH IT, don't give a shit! ... Excause my french_


End file.
